1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Geodesic Entertainment Sphere and more particularly pertains to a construct to display a performance or information on the surface of a Sphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of public display devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, public display devices previously devised and utilized for the purpose of displaying or providing information are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe a geodesic entertainment Sphere that allows a construct to display a performance or information on the surface of a Sphere.
In this respect, the geodesic entertainment sphere, according to the present invention, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a construct to display a performance or information on the surface of a Sphere.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Geodesic Entertainment Sphere which can be used for a construct to display a performance or information on the surface of a Sphere. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.